


Friendly Advice

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Uh huh." Charlie nodded slowly, then narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Are you trying to come out to me?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"No!" Dean answered much too quickly and more than a little too loudly. "Maybe?" he amended more quietly.</i></p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Hanging out with friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

"This is a nice setup." Charlie sat opposite Dean at the table in the library, still grinning from the tour Sam had given her of the place. "Congrats on the new place, I guess."

"Thanks." Dean smiled at her. Friends were exactly the thing that was missing from this place, and even having one here made it feel more like home. Dean could feel muscles he didn't even know were tense relaxing at the chance to just be people - or giant dorks, as the case may be - for once.

"I can just about hear the cogs turning in your brain from here." Charlie dragged the bowl of peanuts Dean had forgotten about across the table and started in on them.

"I was just thinking," Dean explained distractedly.

"I got that, thanks. Deep thoughts?"

"I'm gonna ask you what's probably a really tactless question, okay?" Dean tried to look as cute as possible, despite knowing that it was probably not as effective on Charlie.

"I'm wary, yet intrigued." Charlie munched on another handful of nuts. "Go on."

Dean cleared his throat. "How did you figure out that you're gay?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. How did you figure out that you were straight?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck and shifted in his seat. "So you've pretty much always known? Or I'm just being horribly offensive and you're trying to tell me so subtly."

"Let's go with always known. With allowances made for not really knowing that I was different from anyone else until I was older."

"So you were just... never interested in boys?"

"I feel like you're skipping daintily around a point, here, but for the sake of making you feel like you're still in control of this conversation, I find some boys aesthetically pleasing but I feel no desire to get into their pants."

"So you can like looking at boys without being... I dunno. Straight?" Dean winced. He knew right away that he hadn't said quite what he meant, and hoped that Charlie got the idea.

"Why don't you tell me this as though you're asking for a friend?" Charlie suggested mock-sweetly.

Dean winced again. "That obvious?"

"Uh huh." Charlie nodded slowly, then narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Are you trying to come out to me?"

"No!" Dean answered much too quickly and more than a little too loudly. "Maybe?" he amended more quietly.

"Okay. So you like the way some boys look. Not the end of the world." Charlie shrugged. "And I don't mean that in an 'it's okay to be gay' way. I mean, it is, but if you're just starting to notice that some guys are nice to look at I'm pretty sure that's how most other guys feel."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. About that."

"Oh. There's more?"

"There's... umm. Cas?" Dean admitted quietly. "And, uh. Definite less-than-pure thoughts about a few..."

"Guys," Charlie finished for him. "Okay, fine, you're Bi."

"That's... it?" Dean stared at Charlie like she'd sprouted a third eye.

"You were expecting a parade? A visit from a rainbow unicorn? A choir of an-" Charlie cut herself off. "Well, I guess you are kind of hoping for that last part."

"One angel," Dean mumbled. He took a deep breath and then stole his peanuts back. "Okay, fine. So what do I do?"

"You get that being gay doesn't come with a relationship advice superpower, right? I don't know what you do. I know what _I'd_ do."

"And?" Dean looked at Charlie like she had all the answers in the universe.

"Use my charm and good looks to get into her pants. His pants, in your case. And hope that everything worked out from there."

Dean thought about this for a moment, nodded to himself, and then pushed the peanuts back over to Charlie. "You know what? I'm gonna ask Sam and hope he doesn't pass his curse on." He stood to leave.

"Glad I could help." Charlie made herself comfortable and pulled over the book Dean had been reading to settle in for the afternoon.


End file.
